


Baby's On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 7





	Baby's On Fire

Prokofiev's Dance of the Knights suddenly blared angrily from the turntable's speakers and Penn jumped, burning his mouth in the process and cursing.

He doused his mouth with water and gave Teller a disgruntled look. Teller grinned at him.

"What is this shit anyway," Penn muttered as he re-lit his torch and got ready to put it back in his mouth.

"Romeo and Juliet," Teller replied nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Penn shook his head. "Doesn't sound like Romeo and Juliet."

"Prokofiev's ballet of Romeo and Juliet."

"Doesn't sound like ballet either."

"You know a lot about that, I'm sure," said Teller, smirking at Penn. His amusement was not reflected in Penn's eyes.

Teller watched him go back to eating fire. Penn had been spending nearly every spare moment he had practicing this. And since they were living together in this tiny apartment, Teller didn't have much of a choice in watching him practice.

Penn straightened his back, tilted his head back, twirled the flaming torch in his hand, and then carefully lifted it above him and lowered it into his mouth. He pulled it away and a plume of fire shot from his mouth into the air.

He grinned triumphantly at Teller and Teller clapped softly for him. "Good job, baby."

Penn laughed. "I never said you could call me that." He went back to his practicing.

The fire-eating wasn't a part of their act yet, but Penn was intent on getting it in there. Teller hoped they could get it in as well... he loved watching Penn eat fire.

He loved watching Penn do a lot of things but he especially loved watching him eat fire. Especially when he did it naked. Like he was now. But then again, Penn was naked often when not in public.

Teller walked over to him. He also wore no clothes; not many clothes were worn in their apartment. He picked up one of Penn's unlit torches, dipped it in lighter fluid and sat down next to Penn. He watched as Penn pulled the torch he was using away from his mouth and let out another puff of fire, and Teller lit his torch with the fire from Penn's mouth.

Teller drew the flaming end of his torch down, letting it hover over the skin of Penn's neck, his chest... he moved it up over his own arm, letting it singe the hairs on his arm, then began to spin it with his fingers, admiring the ring of fire it drew in the air. He smiled at Penn and Penn smiled back.

"You wanna learn how to do it?" Penn asked.

"Mmmm, I'd love to learn how to do it," answered Teller and both men laughed.

Penn brought his hand up to touch the soft skin of Teller's throat. "Tilt your head back, hot stuff."

Teller snorted with laughter. "I never said you could call me hot stuff."

"Yeah, well, you get to call me baby and I get to call you hot stuff," replied Penn, grinning evilly. "Now tilt your head back." Teller did as he was told.

Penn scooted closer to Teller on the couch. His hand fell away from Teller's neck and he leaned in towards Teller's ear, letting his lips brush against it ever so slightly. "Hold the torch like this," he whispered, cupping his hand over Teller's and bringing it and the torch up above Teller's face with the torch pointed down at Teller's mouth. The flame licked up at their hands.

"You need to lick your lips, keep your mouth wet," whispered Penn and both men smirked, but again Teller did as Penn instructed. "And then open your mouth wide, lower the torch and close your mouth around it quick to put the fire out." Teller did this, licking his lips extremely suggestively before swallowing the flame. He grinned proudly at Penn.

"Good job," said Penn softly, his eyes fixed on Teller's mouth. "Let's see if we can pass it between us. Try again, but this time don't close your mouth around the torch... put it in your mouth, pull it back out and breathe out."

It took Teller a few tries but eventually he was able to breathe a puff of fire. Penn caught it with his mouth and breathed the fire at his own torch to light it. He twirled the torch elaborately and smiled at Teller.

"I wanna try catching it," murmured Teller, eyes glittering.

Penn smiled broadly. With a flourish he raised the torch above his head again, tipped his head back and put the torch into his mouth. He pulled the torch away and breathed out fire. Teller, on his knees on the couch beside Penn, leaned over Penn and Penn turned towards him, and suddenly was met with a passionate kiss.

Penn melted into it, licking up at Teller's opened mouth, tangling their tongues together and tasting lighter fluid. Teller straddled Penn on the couch, kissing him as deeply as he could. Penn's hands traveled up Teller's thighs, over his ass. Teller's lips parted from his and smiled at him, and then Teller took the torch out of Penn's hand.

He joined it with his own torch, tilted his head back, held both torches aloft and then dipped them into his mouth, extinguishing the flames. Penn leaned forward and nipped at Teller's exposed throat, then trailed fiery kisses up the side of Teller's neck and Teller turned to meet his lips in another heated kiss.

Penn grabbed the unlit torches out of Teller's hand and flung them to the floor. He pinned Teller to the couch, kissing him feverishly, groaning deeply into Teller's mouth as Teller moaned into his. Penn thrust his hips down against Teller's, making both men gasp.

"We're making this a part of our fucking act," Penn panted.

Teller gave him a deep, sexy laugh. "We might wanna get a girl in here instead of me then."

Penn grinned. "Whatever turns you on, baby."


End file.
